Thunderstorm
by Retronym
Summary: "I think you're afraid of the thunderstorm!" "What? Why would I be afraid of some dumb storm? You're afraid of it!" "Am not!" "Are!" "Not!" "Are!" No one likes admitting when they're afraid to those whose opinions matter to them. At times it becomes a bit ridiculous. (One-shot, R&R if you don't mind too much.)


**Hello earthlings. Two friendship stories in a row? Who would have expected such a Retronym thing from Retronym? Meh, it's sorta kinda funny. Also this is me about a year ago. Not a fan of thunderstorms personally, and I was always embarrassed admitting that they scared me. Sooooo here's a one-shot about some doofuses (doofi?) arguing in the middle of the night about thunder.**

 _BOOOOOOM._

The entire building rattled as the thunderclap exploded from the sky, rain lashing violently at the windows. The storm raged through the night, lightning painting the world light as day, but nearly everyone in the residence was sleeping through it. Yoshi, however, was not.

It was disappointing how little covering his head with his pillow blocked out the noises and lights of the storm. He could still see the flash of lightning through his eyelids and feel the rumble of the thunder shudder in his body. He whimpered as another clap shook his room, and curled into a tighter ball in his bed. He hated thunderstorms. They were just loud and scary and dark. Also, why did scary things always have to happen during thunderstorms? What if there was a ghost that was haunting the hallways, or a crazy monster that killed people? His imagination ran quite wild when he was scared, but he couldn't really help it at this point. He just turned on the light next to his bed, hoping that it would make the flashes of lightning less intimidating and feeling a little ashamed that he was probably the only one in this whole place silly enough to be frightened by things like these. At least there was no one around to witness him.

As he lay there trying to ignore the storm and let his mind go blank enough to sleep, there was a noise from the hallway. Yoshi tensed up, hoping that it was his imagination again. Then there was another noise, and another. Footsteps were walking down the hall toward his room. He gave a little yelp and pulled his cover up over his entire self. In his book, it was practically fact that being totally concealed by a blanket makes it at least seventy-five percent less likely to be approached by any murderers or supernatural phenomenon. Everyone knows that.

But when the creaking footsteps stopped by his door, accompanied by a low rumble of thunder, he was horrified. He hid deeper, hoping that whatever it was wouldn't come in and get him. He wanted it to go away. _Go away, go away, go away-_

He nearly jumped right out of his boots when there was a tiny little knock on the door, and a second later the door opened.

"Yoshi?" asked a voice. "Why are you up…and hiding under a blanket?"

 _Oops!_ Yoshi immediately discarded his cover to face the not-dangerous visitor to his room. Pit stood in his doorway, wearing his pajamas and looking confused and rather awake. Yoshi realized that it was silly to think there was a monster in the hallway rather than someone normal.

"Uh, good morni- I mean, like, night," greeted Yoshi awkwardly in his high pitched voice. _Or is it morning by now?_ He didn't have a clock anymore; it broke a long time ago when he whacked it whilst sleeping.

"Are you scared of the thunderstorm?" asked Pit with a deadpan expression, leaning against the doorframe.

Yoshi jumped again, and shook his head vigorously. "No, no, of course not!" he squeaked. "No, thunderstorms? Scary? No." He didn't want to look cowardly. Problem was, he hated lying, and whenever he did so that became blatantly obvious.

Pit crossed his arms, a slight smirk entering his face at Yoshi's somewhat scrambled response. "Yes you are."

"Hey!" yelped Yoshi indignantly. "I am not! You don't know what you're talking about." A low rumble of thunder sounded, and he couldn't help but glance back at the window nervously. As he turned his gaze back around, he saw Pit's attention quickly flick from the window back to him, tightening his crossed arms.

"Gods, do you really think you can trick me?" asked Pit, his playful smirk growing a bit. "I know your awful lying skills. You're scared."

Yoshi pouted with frustration. "I don't like lying. But…I…" he didn't want to admit defeat yet. He wanted Pit to not think him silly. It finally came to his attention that Pit was up in the middle of the night for no apparent reason, looking just as awake as he was.

"What're you doing up so late, anyway?" he chirped triumphantly. "You look kinda tense, you know. I think _you're_ afraid of the thunderstorm."

"What?" spluttered Pit, straightening. "Why would I be afraid of some dumb storm?" However, he looked away as he proclaimed such.

"Ha!" said Yoshi. "You're just as bad of a liar as I am, smarty-pants!"

"I'm not lying!" cried Pit. "You just are trying to change the subject! You're the one that was hiding under your blanket."

"I- I was just sleeping, that's all!"

"With your light on?"

"Hey, you got nervous at the thunder earlier, I saw that!"

"I did not!"

"Yeah you did!"

"You're imagining stuff. Hey, why do you sleep with your boots on anyway?"

Yoshi looked at his feet, wiggling them around. "Oh, I dunno, I take 'em off sometimes, but they're pretty comfy and I just like them! I don't feel like messing with them a lot. I like my boots. Shoes go a lot of places…" Wait a minute. "Hey!" he exclaimed, pointing at Pit accusingly. "You're just trying to distract me!"

"What? You did it to me. Plus, I've always wondered that, so it's a real question."

"So you're trying to hide that you're scared."

"No way! You're the one trying to keep the conversation away from _you_ being scared in the first place."

"Not! I'm saying true stuff!"

"No you're not."

"Well, you know when I'm lying, right? I _know_ you're scared, and I'm not lying!"

"And I know you're lying when you say you're not scared!"

"…this is just getting confusing."

"Okay, I'll keep it simple then. You're afraid of a dumb storm."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not!"

"Are!"

At that moment, the room was lit by a blinding white flash, and huge, tremendously loud clap of thunder shook the building right down to its foundation. The two simultaneously let out a shriek of shock, leaping like Jump Shulk on laughing gas. Pit tripped and tumbled to the ground, accidentally yanking the cover right off the bed and consequently sending Yoshi toppling down on top of him in a mess of limbs and blankets. Yoshi's tail sent the lamp at his bedside rolling to the floor, yanking its cord from the wall and leaving the room dark again.

The rain continued to lash against the window, comparatively quiet after the loud explosion. A half-sleeping voice could be heard from the next room over, sounding something like, "Jeez, Yoshi, keep it down in there or I'mma toss ya out the window…'r somethin'…"

Pit and Yoshi remained still for a moment or two longer. Then Pit said, "Um…I'm ready to never speak about this to anyone ever again if you are."

Yoshi nodded in grateful agreement. Then he added quietly, "…I'm still not sure if I'm ever going to sleep."

Pit concurred, but apparently their argument and scare had tired them out. Within five minutes they were completely zonked out right in their tangled position on the floor of Yoshi's room, the rain still coming down outside.

At seven thirty the next morning, Kirby happily waddled into Yoshi's room and saw the pair passed out on the floor. "Wha?" Neither woke up upon his intrusion, and he was very bummed out that the two "decided to have a sleepover" and he wasn't involved. A shame; rain made for a very cozy overnight atmosphere. He turned and walked back out.

 **Lol they are the best. Try though they might, they can't lie. Especially not at each other. I have so many random dynamics. Hated it? Liked it? Whatever, thanks for making it this far! Review and stuff if you so wish! Your face is beautiful! Bye now.**


End file.
